Among Demons
by Leaha
Summary: I do not completely understand this new emotion you've awakened within me.I only know that the only time I am able to feel it, is when I think about you, see you, hear you, touch you. he said as cupped her face in his hands. Gaara x OC
1. Chapter 2

**My First Naruto fanfic. I love Gaara. sighs Tell me what you think and if i should keep updating!**

**Chapter 1: Runaway**

The sun began setting in the West as she settled on a tree branch to rest. Fifty-seven days, six hours, and nine minutes had past since she'd escaped from her cage. The ANBU were about two miles behind her judging by the weak scent that was carried in the wind. She came from a country faraway from across the ocean called Rainbow Country, there everyone was taught from birth how to harness the power of any element. Even darkness was no match for her people. Now think hard about what was just stated ….is it even possible? No…its not. There was no Rainbow Country, there was no village that she belonged to, for she had just woken from a comatose state she'd been in since she was ten months old. Why? There was a creature that had been sealed inside her body that had caused it. The Raikage of Lightning Country would never admit to doing such a thing, but it was true. He feared her. The villagers loathed her. Her parents were dead by her hand accidentally and the Raikage, her father's brother, wanted her dead. The creature inside of her was a four-tailed dragon. The beast was created from a forbidden technique and then sealed within her to hide its existence. Raikage had hoped she'd follow his every command to help him take control of all the countries one day. The hidden village of leaf, Konoha, was his biggest target. The two countries had had a war long ago and though they agreed to peace there was still hatred. Once they sent their top ninja to kidnap the successor of the Hyuuga clan, which was the strongest family of ninja in Konoha, but the attempt was a failure and in the process their top ninja died. Though there was a sacrifice to try and keep the peace the hatred still remained. That was she came in. He began training her at age three never giving her a true name only calling her things that make her feel small and unloved. When she was twelve he gave her her first mission which became her last. To destroy Konoha. She refused and for that was chained and hidden away for months. Then one day something in her mind snapped and she escaped killing all who stood in her path. Not caring if even her own mother stood in the way. She was now eighteen and on her own. The Raikage still wanted her to destroy for him. Every assassin and bounty hunter that was sent after her never returned. Soon the Raikage had sent a message for all the other countries to be on the look out for her and soon the search had begun. If she kept on like this she'd die from exhaustion. That's when it happened the branch she now sat on gave way and she plummeted to the ground hitting it forcefully on her back. Rolling onto her stomach she tried to stand but her body was too tired to work properly anymore. Circles had begun to form beneath her eyes and she struggled to move. She raised her head to look up just as her vision blurred to see three strangers walking toward her.

* * *

The three ninjas had been training all day and were heading back home when the figure fell from above. She collapsed practically at their feet and her didn't like the intrusion. There was a headband on her forehead but the metal to label the village she had come from was ripped off. Her clothes were old and worn looking. Brown hair flowed around her with its length. She had looked up at him with golden like eyes before falling unconscious. He narrowed his icy gaze at her as his older half brother Kankuro broke into his thoughts.

" Where the hell did she come from?"

" Who cares, but do we leave her here?" asked Temari

His eyes widened slightly as he remembered the look of her eyes before she had past out. They reminded him of his own. It was the look of being alone and unwanted by anyone. He could tell from experience that she hadn't slept in a while.

" Gaara are you coming?" Kankuro asked looking back at the younger but most feared of the three. They had walked past her leaving the unknown young woman for the birds. He glared at them menacingly before kneeling down and throwing her over his shoulder. His two older siblings said nothing for they knew better than that and just continued to walk home.

Within Gaara's mind Shukaku stirred at the closeness of another demon. It made him uneasy and the redhead was aware of it. He smiled inwardly knowing full well that he was annoying the hell out of the raccoon demon. He had always wanted to torment the demon, but had never learned how. " She has a demon in her." spoke the raccoon demon mentally

Gaara's eyes widened slightly and his facial expression quickly changed back to its normal. " What is it?" he asked back within his mind.

" A dragon." was the short straight to the point answer Shukaku always gave him.

" Is it dangerous?"

" Yes. Its power is strong."

Gaara frowned at the answer but continued to carry her. The sand did not seemed threatened by her and nor did he. She was like him and the Kyuubi kid in Konoha. For now he saw no reason to fear her and wouldn't until there was a time he should be. The only thing that bothered him was that he was taking her back to his house. Where would he put her? And how would she react when she awakened were the only thoughts in his head.

When they got home he ignored the looks his half siblings gave him as he carried her upstairs. He rarely ever slept so he laid her on his bed. The light of the moon was spilling through the house and its rays lit up her face revealing once again the dark rings around her eyes. Compared to him she was fortunate. She could collapse and sleep he couldn't at all. In fact, he could never remember a time that he had ever gone to sleep… so why could he keep going while others could pass out? He sighed in frustration and the sand began emerging from the gourd on his back.

" There is no threat." replied calmly and then it went back from where it had come from.

He walked over to a corner in his room and sat a distance from her. There was nothing else to do for the rest of the day so he sat there all night meditating. It was quiet in the house as always. He looked up sometime during the night at the clock next to his bed. The numbers read 2:25 in the morning. His gaze then traveled to the sleeping form on his bed which hadn't moved since he'd laid her down. Twice he'd gotten up to check her pulse in order to be sure she was alive. Why he wanted to make sure she was alive he didn't know…he just…..did.

Without warning her body started jerking in a way that looked as if she was having a seizure. The actions made him move swiftly over to where she lay as her eyes opened and she sat up straight. She inhaled deeply and began to clutch her head as the ache began yet again. The demon in her was fighting for escape again. Shukaku suddenly appeared in Gaara's mind and the sand began swirling at his feet ready to protect him at a moments notice. He couldn't understand until he watched as her skin made a ripping like noise to the change of flesh to scales. Her face began contorting to form a snout as her eyes slitted to that of a reptiles.

" No….leave me …..in peace." he heard her struggle to say .

The sounds of her change made even him cringe slightly. A growl escaped from her mouth and she blinked a few times until her pupils began to change back and the snout disappeared along with the blue scales. Sweat dripped from her forehead as she tried to catch her breath. It was beginning to become difficult to stop Yofune- Nushi. She was powerful and intelligent. One day she would take over and she wasn' t sure if she could become herself again if the dragon did. Sleep consumed her again and she fell back against the pillow of Gaara's bed. Shukaku hid back in his mind and all was still.

He stood there looking down at her wondering if he'd been a complete idiot to bring something like that into his room. Then he thought back to the struggle he had just witnessed and thought otherwise. Turning around he sat back down in his corner again and began to meditate some more.** TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Observation

**Chapter 2: Observation**

* * *

Two weeks went by. She slept soundly on his bed waking occasionally from the pain in her head to fight off the demon. Never did she speak to him, she only looked into his eyes before passing out again. Seeing how he never slept, the reasons for her need of rest were something he couldn't understand. During the day he left the gourd, that was always on his back, inside his room. The sand would alert him when she awoke or if there was trouble. It puzzled him as to why he ws so curious about her, but perhaps when she finally awoke completely he'd know. It was the beginning of the third week and he sat at the table with his older half siblings. As always it was quiet…..until she came running down the steps with moving sand behind her heels. For ten minutes she ran through the house opening and closing doors in an attempt to be rid of it. Finally, she stopped at the front door and turned to face the annoying stuff.

" That's it." she replied rolling up her sleeve. She put her hand out before her and the sand suddenly stopped.

Kankuro and Temari stood in shock gawking at her. The coffee cup that had been in Gaara's hands was now shattered all over the table. No one should be able to control the sand but him…..no one. He stood abruptly from in his chair ignoring the pain of the cup shards in his hands as he slapped them down on the table.

"Stop that." came the order

"Call it off." she returned not caring to even glance in his direction

"Your not suppose to be able to do that." the tone was sounding as if he were ready to kill.

"Call it off." was repeated yet again.

Glaring angrily at her he called it off and the sand traveled back upstairs. Temari and Kankuro were astonished that he had even listened let alone to a complete stranger. She turned her head glaring at him with the same intensity he had at her. It was scary just being between them. Kankuro motioned to Temari and they both slipped out of the kitchen. She was awake. Its what he'd been waiting for since he'd found her. So why couldn't he remember what he wanted to ask? This woman had even more attitude than Temari and some of the Konoha girls combined! This question now was how should he go about this. He examined her face for what seemed like the millionth time. The dark circles had faded from around her eyes and there was less color to her face. Fatigue. With that thought she suddenly collapsed to the floor.

"Damn it." she cursed under her breath.

Her brown hair covered her face from his view. He liked the length of her hair. It made him wonder how she looked when the wind blew through it. Kami-sama! Why did he keep thinking such things about her? He still didn't even know who the hell she was! They were silent for awhile not speaking to one another. Silently he waited to hear her speak. Both of them were the same, but would she notice like he had? She cried out in pain as the demon tried to find its way out again. This time she was wide awake and slammed her head against the front door. Blood dripped down the side of her face and the pain was gone from her mind. Breathing heavily she sat there staring wide-eyed at the floor.

"Why do you keep existing when it troubles you constantly?" Gaara finally asked

She looked up and narrowed her eyes before answering " Where will it go when I'm dead? I exist to be its Host, it there suppose to be another purpose for me?"

" I exist to kill those other than myself."

" What will you do when there's no more left?" came her confused voice

" There will be an answer when the time comes for it." he countered

Silence filled the air all over again.

"Who are you?" she asked

"Gaara….of the Desert." the name rolled off his tongue with the expectance of a shiver that never happened. " You do not know who I am." It was a statement not a question.

" Yes…I've heard of you." was the truthful answer

" You are not afraid?" came an unusual curiosity

" What's the point? We both have the desire to destroy whenever threatened." she eyed him warily. Then her head jerked toward the window behind her. " They've found me."

Struggling, she stood to her feet and opened the door. The wind was blowing roughly outside causing the sand to fly freely within it. Turning to look at him, she smiled briefly with an evil glint in her eye before limping outside and closing the door behind her. There was silence and then the clinging of kunai's filled the air momentarily before the ground shook and all was quiet.

" Gaara, what was that?" Temari asked running down the steps.

He ignored her and walked to the front door to open it and looked outside. Three dead bodies lay on the ground in front of her. Just as he had imagined, she looked beautiful with her long hair flowing behind her. Wait. Him? Thinking someone was beautiful? Where did that come from? Something was changing inside his mind, but he couldn't understand exactly what it was.

" Is someone trying to assassinate her?" Temari asked not daring to come near him.

" She is like me. We are killers." was the only thing said.

Her blood was on the door, having yet to be cleaned off. The older blonde girl noticed it as she watched her younger half- brother walk out the house. She did not like the other woman and hated that he'd brought her inside their home. She was trouble and they didn't need more than the could handle. Gaara was enough of a job to keep in line. She and Kankurou didn't need two to worry about.

* * *

He stepped off the porch and she turned to look at him. They stared one another down.

" Fight me." he ordered.

" I will show you no mercy." was her agreement.

Sand moved to his back from inside the house forming the gourd that was always with him. Snapping her fingers the wind stopped and everything settled. The dead bodies sank beneath the surface. When the last fingertip disappeared the fight began.

Sand struck out at her which she easily dodged. The barrier blocked his face as two shurikens went for his chest. Two of the star points made it through the defense making him realize there was more to her than he had first imagined. Lashing out again she dodged again, but ran at him with unnatural speed while doing so. The sand couldn't keep up with her and she was able to swing at him….. But it never hit it target. Shackles wrapped themselves around her neck and wrists dragging her backwards and across the sand. Angry at the interference Gaara looked at the intruders to see a couple of ANBU officers holding her down.

" This one is coming with us. She's wanted by Lightning Country's Raikage for…."

" the completion of a mission to destroy and take over all other countries." she interrupted.

One of the ANBU officers lifted her by her neck. " Shut up." then he punched her in the stomach and dropped her on the sand.

He was clearly the leader as he signaled others to bring her. A younger officer kneeled to pick her up. She struck out punching him in the throat and kicked two others back as well. The leader became furious and grabbed one of the chains while doing a hand seal with his hands. Electricity went through the metal and into her body. It was powerful, but she still stood turning to face him.

" Very well." she replied then did some hand seals. " Sink hole." she murmured kneeling to the ground.

The sand began creeping around their ankles and pulled them beneath the sand. They tried techniques to stop it, but with no luck whatsoever. Scratching at the sand to pull themselves up like idiots.

" I am fear, death, and hatred. This is the fate bestowed upon you, the ones who have been sent to destroy me." reaching around her neck she snapped the metallic collar off and the ones from around her wrists as well. " Now where were we?" she asked her previous opponent.

" You were going to tell me your name?" he responded.

She smirked at him before replying " I don't have one. I am what ever you choose to refer to me as."

Kankurou and Temari came running outside. They looked around for the threat. " What's going on?" Kankurou asked

" We're training." Gaara glared at them. " Are you through?"

" Well if your tired I couldn't care less." she raise an eyebrow.

He turned around and began walking back into the house. When he reached the doorway he looked back at her. The sand then gripped her ankles and pushed her toward the house. A glare was received for the action, but he didn't care. This guy had an attitude, though it was somewhat cute, he was still kinda annoying. No one pushed her around without a fight. Unfortunately, as soon as she was going to do something about it, she tripped up over the bottom step. Ooooh he was gonna get it for that one.

" I can hear and speak just for the record." she spat, but her was already gone.

" Why is he so interested in you?" Temari asked, picking up the woman by the front of her shirt.

" The hell if I know." was the smart answer.

" Watch your tongue." Kankurou ordered.

" Put me down." the look in her eyes made them back off and put her down.

She walked past them and into the house. She would've left, but a certain someone didn't want her to. What was his deal anyway? He didn't know even her name! Kami-sama! What was the point of keeping her here? She was just about ready to give him a piece of her mind. Just then her stomach growled from a large lack of food.

" Here." Gaara replied handing her a plate of some food. " Temari made it…so if you get sick its her fault."

He walked past her leaving her alone. What the hell! She was seriously going to have to talk to him. Putting the food down, she walked up the stairs after him. **TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	3. Rivals

**I wanna send a special shout out to all my reviewers. THAAAAANNNNNKKKK YOU! Yeah! i was hoping people would like this. i got real tired of seeing fanfics where people have made Gaara gay with either Sasuke or Naruto. He's not gay! I'm crazy enough to want that sexy...lucious...irresistable body of his. Yummy! Well uh...any way on with the next chapter! By the way i want to thank my first reviewer IceNight009! You got all my reviews started! You are loved.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Rivals**

* * *

She walked up the steps by memory. His door was ajar with only a slight crack to look through. It was all she needed in order to see his silent frame stand before the open window. His skin seemed to look almost transparent with the sun's rays across it. Someone grabbed her from behind and down the hall. The individual spun her around pushing her into a room before closing and locking the door.

" What have you done to my brother?" asked an older feminine voice.

" Nothing." the brunette turned to glare daggers into the other woman's black beady eyes.

" He's acting different because of you." the blonde walked past and picked a kunai up from off her dresser. " Why?"

" I haven't done anything and if you don't stop threatening me something bad, just might happen." the warning was evident, but ignored.

" Stay away from him or else…."

" Or else what?" she growled at Temari making the twenty-one year old jump back. " You won't do anything to me. Your just as scared of me as you are of him. Don't make threats you can't fulfill."

They stood there glaring at one another until a sharp knock sounded on the door. Temari hurried to it, and opened it a little to see Gaara standing outside. He glared at her with the same intensity the woman in her room had.

" Yes …Gaara?" she gulped

" She's in there." he stated

" I was seeing if she could wear some of my old clothes, so that the holy ones she's wearing can be thrown away." a fake smile crossed her lips. He narrowed his eyes and then walked away.

Temari closed her door and leaned against it. Letting out a sigh of relief she looked at the strange woman who was now wearing some of her old clothes . The anger within her returned seeing her with HER clothes on. She wore her sandels still, but now had on a blue tank top with a mesh shirt underneath and a black skirt that ended mid thigh. The black headband that was on her forehead was now tied gently around her neck. The sight disgusted her, but she could not deny that the young woman was attractive.

" You said you were helping me find new clothes." the woman smiled evilly

" What's your name anyways?" Temari asked hands on her hips.

" I am whatever you choose to call me.." she smirked

" Wait a minute. You….don't have a name?"

" Well I've been called monster, beast, reptile, mistake, horrible, evil, troublesome, Godzilla…would you like for me to go on?" she put her hands back down from counting off the names on her fingers. " If your trying to infer a name similar to yours or his….well then no I don't….atleast…not one I can remember."

" How do you live a life without ever being given a name for yourself?" Temari was baffled at what she was learning.

" I wouldn't put it as me having been living, its been more like…existing." she explained sitting down on the bed. She leaned back on it staring at the ceiling. " I was in a comatose state from birth till I was about three years old, then my uncle began training me to become a weapon of mass destruction."

" You mean a ninja." Temari broke in.

" No…he's been trying to make me destroy all the village leaders and because I refuse he wants me dead." Sleep was finding its way across her facial features.

" In that case all the others must be warned." the blonde thought aloud.

" They'd….never…believe it." she began falling asleep. " He's already…told them all…that I'm …the threat."

Her words trailed off as she drifted to sleep. Temari stared down at her watching her chest rise and fall. If they hadn't have talked she would have killed her already. Instead she walked out and went downstairs. Both boys looked up as she entered the room. The blonde only sighed in confusion and frustration.

* * *

" She has no name, we have no idea where exactly she's from, and she claims that her Uncle wants to destroy all the countries and take over. So what have you learned about her since she's been here?" Temari looked at Gaara as she asked him the question.

" Where is she?" was the only response.

" Upstairs in my room. But…"

He stood up ignoring her. Anger exploded from her momentarily forgetting who he was.

" We live here too!" Temari shouted

Instantly she covered her mouth. He stopped to turn and look back at her. Never had she dared speak to him in such a tone.

" Gaara…I." she stammered

" She's from Lightning Country. The Raikage wants her because of the demon inside of her body. It's a powerful four-tailed demon. That's all I know."

He walked off and upstairs. Walking into Temari's room he saw her sleeping where his sister has said. Something inside of him was breaking though he wouldn't admit it aloud. Perhaps it was knowing that there was someone else out there besides Naruto. He wasn't feeling completely alone anymore and he wanted to keep it that way. Leaning over he lifted her with ease. She didn't feel heavy and seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. When he turned to leave the room Temari stood in the doorway. He stopped and looked at his sister. Taking a hint she moved out the way. As she moved so did the woman in his arms and for some strange reason she buried her face into his chest. Like an infant she gripped his shirt with one hand balling into a fist.

" You both seem to need one another without realizing it." Temari whispered

For a moment Gaara's eyes softened at his sister's words. It shocked her to see the change, but it reminded her also that he was still human after all. He walked into his room closing the door behind them. She smiled to herself and went into her room.

* * *

Inside his room Gaara placed her down on his bed. Unfortunately, she wouldn't let go. Her grip was strong and he couldn't get her off. Instead of continuing to fight the losing battle he laid next to her thinking she'd let go. She didn't. Things only got worse by her snuggling close to him. It seemed soothing to have someone close to him without being afraid. He stared up at the ceiling. When she finally let go of his shirt, he didn't want to move. Why was he becoming like this? She was turning him into a softie….and he didn't care. Instead he rolled onto his side to look at her while she slept. It seemed like she was at peace this way. Her stomach growled while she slept. She hadn't eaten like he had wanted her to. The woman was stubborn and yet something still attracted him to her. His eyelids slowly lowered and for the first time in his life Gaara slept. **TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**IF YOU WANT MORE YOU MUST REVIEW! I WILL NOT UPDATE AGAIN UNTIL I GET 5 OR MORE NEW REVIEWS. LATER!**


	4. Aidan

**Chapter 4: Aidan**

* * *

She awoke the next morning feeling well rested for a change. Slowly her eyes opened. There was a strange, but strong familiar scent. Her vision was still blurry, however it smelled like warm clean sand that you'd find at a tropical beach. For a moment she thought she was at the beach until her sight cleared and she noticed the ruffled maroon shirt close to her face. Her eyes grew in size and ever so slowly she lifted her head to look upon the sleeping face of Gaara. She held her breath not daring to wake him since she had no clue how she had gotten into his room. Sleepwalking? Then she noticed the placement of her hands. One was holding his and the other laid gently upon his chest. What the hell had she been thinking in her sleep last night? Surely he wouldn't have brought her in here. He was deadly. Everyone, except for her, feared him. Sometimes he killed just to do it. So there was absolutely no way he could've…..then again he did bring her home. Another strange thing was that Yofune-Nushi hadn't disturbed her all night. Did the demons act domesticated when close to one another? Nothing seemed to really add up at all. There was only one conclusion….reality is really fucked up. Using great stealth she slipped out of the bed and away from him. Being close to someone was dangerous, she couldn't even if she wanted to. Tiptoeing out the room she left the house quietly, and headed into the village to find out information. While walking there she dug a facial mask out one of her pockets and put it on. If strangers looked at her they'd only see a young woman walking the streets to shop. She investigated every place until she heard Jounin talking and decided to eavesdrop.

" Words out that Orochimaru's alive." one of them spoke. " They say he's looking for demons like you- know- who of the Desert. The Hidden Village of Sound and Cloud have joined forces.

" No doubt about it. A war will most likely break-out soon." replied another.

She didn't want to hear anymore. It was obvious that sooner or later this would happen. Turning around she began heading back, then something caught her attention. Walking over to a booth she looked at a random figurine of a dragon. It reminded her of the demon inside her body. Smiling she inspected every detail of it and saw no flaw between it, and her inner demon.

" That's Yofune-Nushi." an elderly voice explained.

" Really? It's very beautiful." she answered pretending to know nothing.

" Do you know the origin of her? She was once a heavenly creature that lived in the skies. One day a ninja left the Hidden Village of Cloud to seek her for guidance."

Her golden eyes flickered at the mentioning of her home village. The old hag had her attention now.

" When he reached the top of a mountain that she usually rested on her found her and asked for great powers. Seeing through him she denied him his wish. Angry that the great beast turned him down, he planned an attack on her. One day when Yofune-Nushi flew over his village, he and many other Jounin of the village performed an old forbidden technique trapping the great dragon within a female infant. To this day no one has ever seen the heavenly dragon Yofune-Nushi ever since the infant that day was used as a form of a maiden sacrifice."

The story seemed to answer many questions she'd always asked herself. Was it possible the story was a lie, but then…. She was living proof. She looked down at the fake blue dragon in her hand. So she'd been fighting against a holy creature this entire time. Yofune-Nushi wasn't a demon….she was for living and fighting to keep the dragon imprisoned.

" Tell you what. It's been sitting on my table for years….Why don't you go ahead and keep it dear?"

" Thank you." she murmured

The elderly woman turned to organize her belongings. This was the only chance she might ever have to find out the truth. Closing her eyes for a moment she debated. To ask….or not to ask…..Opening her eyes she called out. " Excuse me! By chance did that infant have a name?"

The old woman stopped to think the answer over. For awhile she swore the lady would never respond to her question. " At one point I did, but my memory is getting poor. Sorry dear, but I forgot."

Bowing her head in defeat, she thanked the woman and continued her trip back. When she reached the front porch Temari sat on the stoop. The blonde looked somewhat angry. Was this chick on PMS night and day continuously? Ignoring the older girl she walked through the front door. There Kankurou stood towering over her. Her glared down at her smaller form.

" What did you do to him?" he demanded

" Nothing." she replied narrowing her eyes.

" He's sleeping." Temari said behind her.

" That's kinda happens when someone's tired" she craned her neck to look at the blonde out the corner of her eye.

" Where'd you go?" Kankurou asked

" Out." was her sarcastic reponse

_**FLASHBACK**_

" Where'd you go?" a gentleman asked with golden eyes.

" Out." was her sarcastic response.

" Don't take that tone with me young lady!" he yelled.

" Honey please. Don't anger Aidan. You might wake it up." a beautiful young woman with long flowing brown hair pleaded.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

The headache began again. Clutching her head she fell to the floor. Her movements scared Temari and Kankurou. Upstairs ice blue-green eyes suddenly opened. Something had awoken him from his peaceful slumber. The place beside him was vacant. Her. She had awoken him. Something was wrong.

"What's going on with her?" Temari asked scared.

" Aidan….my name….is….Aidan." she struggled to say. " Mom….Dad…I didn't ….they're dead… I …its my fault…dragon…anger."

"What're you mumbling?" Kankurou asked confused.

"She's remembering." Gaara replied walking down the steps.

"Aaah!" she screamed in agony "I didn't wanna kill you! It wasn't my fault..It wasn't my fault."

Tears ran down her face. Gaara placed a hand on her shoulder. He knew what it was like to kill someone close. Her predictament reminded him of when he destroyed the life of his uncle, Yashamaru.

" You're not alone." he replied.

For a moment all was still as she looked at him with tear filled eyes. They smiled slightly at one another. Both Temari and Kankurou stepped back in shock. Then they practically jumped back in fear when she hugged him tightly around his neck. Things were out of place and it was freaky.


	5. Confusion

Chapter 5: Confusion

Kankurou sat in the living room recliner drumming his fingers on his knees. He didn't know what to make of everything. Temari was on the floor staring at the intricate design in the colorful rug. Things were changing rapidly. It had all started the day Gaara lost his first battle against the blonde boy form the Leaf Village. After that Gaara's personality had changed. Now he was allowing some weird woman to….to hug him!

"We've got to her rid of her Kankurou."

" How? He's keeping a sharp eye on her." the eldest wondered aloud.

Upstairs the house was empty. As the sandy wind blew in and rustled the curtains of the open window. In the darkness of the night sat two figures on the roof. Both were silent and said nothing as they looked out over the landscape. She remembered the porcelain dragon in one of her pouches. Pulling it out she lifted it up to allow the moon's rays to make it glow. The old woman's words from before entered her mind again making the figurine suddenly look dark.

" Are you really a heavenly being?" she asked it.

Gaara sat there watching her speak to herself. She was unique and he liked to sit back and see just what she'd be doing next. Normally he didn't feel like talking. Around her….he did.

" Are you okay now?" there was no sound of worry in his voice, but it make her look at him.

" A woman spoke to me in the village today. She told me all about this thing." she handed the mini-dragon to him. " Yofune-Nushi. The dragon that once had a holy attitude until she was sealed within a female infant."

" You." he stated.

" Funny isn't it?" I'm the monster because I've been living and forcing her to stay sealed." her eyes glittered in the light of the moon making their color go from gold to a pale silver.

" Promise me something." he suddenly replied.

" What? I'm not confused enough as it is?" she smirked.

" No matter how I look never be afraid of me." he said looking at the sand below.

" Sure. That's a little off subject…but…I can promise that. Why?" if anything got more confusing she swore she'd go nuts.

" You' re the only one that did not look at me with fear upon first glance."

She tried not to, but couldn't help herself. Laughter rang out through the night. Seeing her happy lifted his spirits as well. Eventually a smile made its way across his face. When she saw it she laughed even harder.

" What's so funny?" he asked now confused.

" Your smile." she answered wiping a tear from the corner of the eye. " Its cool. I like how psychotic and crazy you look with it."

" Psychotic?"

" Yeah it goes great with those dark piercing eyes." she responded in a deep fake voice.

The smile faded and he turned away. She'd struck a nerve in him. He hated being reminded of what Shukaku had done to him. Insomina. It was something he wanted to be rid of. Getting to her feet she wiped her hands on the skirt she'd borrowed from Temari.

" Did I mention I finally remembered my name? My father shouted it at me jut before I killed him. It's Aidan." she jumped off the roof and landed softly in the sand. " By the way." she called up. Her golden eyes glittered mischievously. " About your eyes…they make you look good. You could say that….they're a turn on to me."

Turning around she walked away into the night. A smile crossed her face….until her uncle stepped out of the shadows and performed several hand seals. 


End file.
